


Pear

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: The first work on my good omens bingo - Pears.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pear

The meeting in the park was Crowley’s idea, to the surprise of everyone. He hadn’t told anyone _why_ he wanted to meet with Beelzebub and Gabriel in the park, yet here they are. They’re wandering around, the two couples clearly enjoying the tranquillity of the day. But the war in Crowley’s mind is loud, he’s surprised that no one else can hear it.

In one of his pockets, though he’s not sure which one, there’s a box. Inside of the box is a ring. An engagement ring for Aziraphale. He’s wanted to ask this for the past several months, yet he’s never found the right time to do it.

This date was supposed to be the right date, a date that would force him to ask as such. He’s not sure whether he’s happy about it now though. He’s scared, terrified and so much more, feelings that he hasn’t felt since he fell, so long ago. That’s how scared he is – scared that somehow, he’ll mess everything up.

He can feel himself getting lost in his thoughts, every so often, though it doesn’t last for long before Gabriel or Beelzebub is pulling him back, with some witty comment, or a joke that Aziraphale doesn’t quite understand.

Eventually, Crowley swallows his pride. He stops, with Aziraphale stopping almost immediately beside him. He drops to one knee, a groan that’s rarely heard. There’s no meaning to it – no pain or hurt, it’s simply to break the silence that’s befallen them.

Aziraphale looks confused, as he watches Crowley patting at his pockets for several moments, searching for the small black box.

“I feel like I’m playing the drums with my body” he muses. Aziraphale chuckles slightly.

“hah! There it is” Crowley pulls the box from his pocket, fiddling with it for a few moments. He glances over to Gabriel and Beelzebub; they’ve had the sense to take a few steps back. It helps Crowley, somewhat, he doesn’t feel like he’s the centre of attention so much. He looks up to Aziraphale, and the angel’s eyes are already getting teary. With shaky fingers, Crowley opens the box and holds it up to Aziraphale, trying to remember anything that he’d planned to say to Aziraphale.

“Heh, hey there,” Crowley says, entirely unsure of what to say. A few minutes pass in silence, that’s only broken by Crowley groaning.

“Ngk”

Aziraphale smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Crowley’s forehead.

“Yes, my dear” He responds.

“Of course, I will marry you” He adds. Crowley smiles widely, surging up to pull Aziraphale into his arms in a tight hug. Gabriel smiles softly, though his face lights up like a light bulb, a bad idea. He reaches down into the picnic basket to pull something out.

Gabriel tosses a pear between his hands for a few moments with a smirk, and it’s almost like Beelzebub can read his mind. It’s just soft enough to splatter upon touch, and Gabriel has the perfect plan. Sure, he might appear to be an asshole, _it’s just a prank_.

Gabriel tosses the pear to Crowley, hearing it _splat_ against the back of his jacket. Gabriel dives to sit down, whistling in an attempt to appear nonchalant. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, glancing between Crowley and Gabriel for a few moments.

A sandwich hits Gabriel square on the head, and Beelzebub can’t help but burst into a fit of laughter as Gabriel wipes away the bread and, what looks to be, egg and cress filling. Gabriel takes another pear and launches it back over, hitting Crowley’s chest, before diving behind the bench. After a few moments, Beelzebub appears beside him with a smile on their face.

_This is the most fun they’ve had in ages._

An apple is tossed over, landing a few feet in front of Gabriel in pieces. He snickers slightly, picking up a hard-boiled egg. He throws it over, watching as it lands in Crowley’s hair. Gabriel peers over, though ducks just in time to miss a yoghurt pot being tossed at him.

Aziraphale is even partaking in the fun, something that’s entirely unexpected.

The afternoon passes with copious amounts of food being tossed back and forth, with some hitting the enemy while some don’t. There’s plenty of laughter too, filling the park, like children on a summer day, not the ageless beings that they truly are.

That doesn’t matter though, because they’re happy as they are. 

Eventually, Aziraphale and Crowley surrender. Gabriel and Beelzebub cheer in victory, yet they still manage to avoid that one final sandwich that Crowley had been hiding behind his back.

Looking around, Gabriel gives a slight sigh.

“While I can’t imagine that it’s particularly nice on the eyes, the food would be beneficial to the wildlife here” he comments, picking up a yoghurt pot. Aziraphale doesn’t say anything, though he also begins picking up their garbage. The food is somewhat tidied, though pigeons are already pecking at the bread on the grass.

The sun is still high in the sky, though they know that they should clean up – something that’s not entirely possible while they are in public. They make their way back to the bookshop, with Aziraphale and Crowley walking a few steps ahead, yet side by side. They’re holding hands, the ring on Aziraphale’s finger is small and dainty, yet oh so powerful.

Who knew, a few pears would lead to so much fun?


End file.
